Just a little fight
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Dean and Roman just had a little argumentation, which ended with the lunatic storming out of their house in rage. First the Samoan doesn't see a problem with Dean cooling himself down outside. But things change when a strong thunderstorm starts. Will Roman find his boyfriend in time? And in what state will Dean be then? Ambreigns; includes: Astraphobia and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
h** **ere comes another story inspirated by my dear friend plebs :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

Roman filched when the first growl cut through the air. It came right after the flash had lightened the living room, showing the Samoan how close the thunderstorm already was.  
"Damn it!" The tall man cursed and jumped up from the couch.  
About 15 minutes ago he and Dean had have a little fight about whose turn it was to wash the dishes and it had ended with the lunatic storming out of the door followed by a loud thud, when the blonde had slammed the door shut.  
 _Fine, run into the rain and cool down,_ Roman had thought. But things changed, when the thunder started. The Samoan knew how much thunder storms freaked his boyfriend out. Even when they were together in the house Dean would cling to the tall man for dear life, frightened to death no matter how far away the thunderstorm was.  
Quickly Roman grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door. He had to find Dean, **now.**

"Dean!" Cold rained hit the tall man's face and he pulled the hood of his jacket deeper into his face.  
 _How far did the blonde come in 15 minutes?  
_ "Damn it.", Roman crossed the street with fast steps, heading towards the small forest, right next to their house.  
"Dean!" The Samoan shouted, but his voice was swallowed up by another deafening thunder. The rain had become stronger, when Roman finally reached the bench - on which Dean liked to sit, when he needed some alone-time – right next to the forest, but the blonde wasn't there.  
 _Shit! Did he run into the woods?_ Suddenly Roman felt sick. _How the hell should he find the lunatic fringe in there?!  
_ It already had started to dawn and the forest lay like a black wall right in front of him.  
"Dean!" The Samoan screamed with fear in his eyes. _Why did he let Dean run off anyway? It was so damn dangerous out there in the woods, during a thunderstorm like this! Fuck!  
_ "Dean, where are you?!"  
The cold wind whipped the icy drops into Roman's face and for a brief moment the Samoan could see nothing but rain in front of his eyes.  
"Dean!" Desperately the tall man tried to shield his eyes, while he was searched hectically for the blonde, between the tree trunks. The storm was yanking at the branches, making them crack dangerously and Roman's breath caught, imagining Dean could have been hit by one of them. _  
_Suddenly a bright flash lightened the forest in front of him.  
It had been just a brief moment, though Roman could swear he had seen a bunch of wet, dirty blond hair between some bushes.  
"Dean!" The tall man yelled against the thunder, quickly pushing some branches aside to enter the forest. They yanked at his clothes, but Roman didn't care, while he kept on fighting his way deeper into the woods.  
"Dean." The black haired man's voice trembled, when he reached his shivering boyfriend.  
"Thank God.", Roman sighed in relief, realizing that he finally had found him.  
The lunatic was shaking violently on the muddy ground, with his arms tightly wrapped around his legs, while his face was buried deep inside the embrace.  
"Babe.", Roman slowly crouched down next to him, carefully touching his boyfriend's shoulder. A shocked gasp left the lunatic's throat and he jerked, finally responding to the other man.  
"Shh shh, it's okay Dean." The Samoan whispered, meeting Dean's horrified gaze. The blond was as white as a ghost, digging his fingernails deeply inside his arms, while he starred at his boyfriend. His breaths were fast and shallow, giving Dean the feeling of chocking.  
"R-Ro …" His chocked voice was not more than a whisper, "I-I d-n't … w-wan-na … d-die …"  
"Shhh, you're not gonna die Dean. I'm here." Roman quickly took his jacket off, throwing to over the trembling blonde, who was completely soaked. But Dean didn't care about the freezing rain on his skin - which was making his teeth chatter uncontrollably - it was the deafening thunder, cutting through the air right above them, which made his body shake violently and scared the shit out of him. Another grumble caused the lunatic to wince and somehow he managed to break through his state of shock, wrapping his arms tightly around Roman.  
"Woaw." The Samoan gasped, who almost got knocked over by the blonde, not expecting Dean to literally **jump** at him.  
"Shhh, it's okay babe." The tall man whispered, gently stroking over his wet dirty blonde hair. Dean's shallow breaths hit Roman neck fast and unregularly, causing the Samoan to tighten his embrace around the shivering lunatic even more. "I'm here Dean, breathe."

* * *

 **That's it. Tell me what you think about it, I'll see you in the reviews ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Dean could feel Roman's strong arms around him tears started to run over the blonde's cheeks and he buried his face deeply inside the Samoan's chest.  
More and more rain was falling through the leaves above them, turning Roman's shirt dark blue.  
" 'M s-so sc-ar'd R-Ro …" Dean sobbed, fisting his boyfriend's shirt tightly, when another flash lighted the forest around them.  
"I know. I know, babe." The Samoan murmured sympathetically, kissing the lunatic's hair softly. The blonde had released the embrace around Roman and brought his arms up against the tall man's chest as well, while he was pressing himself tighter against the Samoan, wishing he could just get swallowed up completely in his boyfriend's protecting embrace.  
"Are you hurt?" Roman asked concerned, who had noticed the scratches and little wounds from Dean's nails on the other man's arms.  
"I-I f-fell …", The lunatic cried, feeling the burning pain in his palms. A scared whimper left Dean's mouth, when the thunder made him filch once again.  
"Shhh, it's okay." Roman's soft lips brushed over Dean's ear, calming the lunatic a bit down.  
"I'll take a closer look at it later. Let's get you home first babe.", The Samoan whispered, feeling his boyfriend nodding slightly against his chest.  
The rain was ice cold and Roman could feel the storm around them getting stronger with any minute. He quickly had to get Dean out of the woods, or else both of them would get hit by one of those cracking branches sooner or later.  
"And up you go.", The black haired man murmured, carefully pulling the blonde up on his feet.  
"Can you stand?" Concerned the tall man's grip around Dean became tighter, seeing the lunatic swaying dangerously against him.  
"N-No …", The blonde breathed, shaking his head slightly, when his knees gave way.  
"Woaw! I've got you." Quickly Roman picked his exhausted boyfriend up, feeling Dean's head leaning weakly against his shoulder, "I've got you babe."  
A grumble from afar caused the younger man to whimper quietly, pressing himself tighter against his boyfriend, who already was as soaked as the blonde.

"Come on baby boy let's get you out of here." Roman kissed the lunatic's pale forehead softly. Sharp branches scratched over the Samoan's skin, cutting it open, but he didn't care.  
Dean had coiled himself up tightly against the tall man's chest, while Roman's jacket was protecting the rest of his body from the branches. The black haired man sighed in relief, when he finally stepped out onto the street again. The rain was as strong as it had been before, crashing down onto them. Concern lay in Roman's eyes, when he looked down on his boyfriend, who seemed to shake even more then he had before and the tall man wasn't so sure if that really just came from the blonde's fear.  
"D-Dean, y-you're c-cold?" The Samoan asked who hadn't realized that his own teeth were chattering until now. Dean just moaned quietly and Roman's steps became even faster, when he noticed that the blonde's lips were slowly starting to turn blue.

xxx

Roman didn't even bother to take off Dean's clothes, before he carried him into the shower. By the time both men were shaking so violently that the Samoan had trouble to turn the shower on.  
"D-D-Dea-n?", Roman managed to asked through his chattering teeth, earning a groan from the younger man, when the warm water finally hit both of their bodies.  
The Samoan was kneeing inside the bath tub, holding Dean tightly in his arms, while their freezing cold clothes were slowly starting to warm up.  
"R-R-R-o …" The lunatic whispered, finally able to feel his limbs again.  
"Sh-sh-sh …" Roman interrupted him, carefully starting to take off Dean's soaked clothing with his shaking hands, "L-L-Let's g-g-get y-you w-w-war-med u-up f-f-fir-st."  
The blonde's grip around the tall man became tighter, while he was slowly regaining control of his body.  
" 'M s' s-sorry." The lunatic whispered and buried his face deeper inside Roman's chest, after the Samoan had taken of his shirt as well.  
"Sh-sh … it's o-okay babe." Roman murmured soothingly.  
Slowly the heater - which Roman had turned on full power before - started to warm up the bathroom and the Samoan could feel his own body temperature going back to normal. "I'm j-just glad, you're save now."

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
There goes chapter 2. Hope you liked it :)  
Thanks for all your support in chap 1. *heart*  
I'll see you in the reviews. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman had turned the shower a bit hotter, feeling Dean slightly relax in his arms.  
"Good babe." The black haired man sighed in relief, seeing that his boyfriend's lips were no longer blue. A tremble went through the blonde's body, hearing the thunderstorm from afar.  
"Shhh, you're save." Roman whispered softly, starting to brush the dirt out of his blonde curls, "I'm here." Gently he continued cleaning the lunatic's body from the mud, feeling how the tension fell off of his boyfriend's body under his soft touches. Dean whimpered when the water hit his open skin.  
"Arghh …" The blonde hissed, squinting his eyes, when the burning pain caused tears to run out of the corner of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dean." Roman stopped instantly, gently kissing Dean's tears away.  
"We'll have to take care of those." The Samoan mumbled more to himself, looking down on the red scratches and cuts on the younger man's arms and palms.

"You're warmer now, babe?" Roman asked softly.  
The tall man had gently laid Dean down into the warm water, before he had stepped out of the bath tub to quickly get rid of his own soaked pants, while the warm water kept on filling the tube slowly.  
Dean was still shivering, causing small waves to appear on the water surface.  
"You're okay …" The black haired man whispered lovingly, stroking his boyfriend's cheek softly. Slowly the lunatic's breathing went back to normal and his shivering ebbed away.  
"Good." Roman murmured, kissing Dean's lips briefly, "I'm here."  
"I-I thought I-I h-had t-to d-di-e …" The exhausted lunatic whimpered, grabbing the tall man's hand tightly.  
"Shhh, it's okay Dean. You're save now." Somehow Dean managed to wrap his weak arms around Roman's neck, burying his face into the Samoan's bare chest once again, when new tears started to run over his cheeks.  
"Do you wanna get out?" The tall man asked softly, grabbing a towel out of the drawer next to them, ready to throw it over Dean. But all he got from his exhausted boyfriend, was a weak nod against his chest.  
"Come here babe." Roman whispered, carefully lifting the blonde out of the tube, before he gently started rubbing him dry.

xxx

"Arghhh …" Dean whined quietly, filching under Roman's carefully touch.  
"I know. I know babe." The Samoan murmured, not letting go of the lunatic's wrist, while he continued to clean Dean's wounds, "I'm sorry."  
Roman took a deep breath, wincing with every single one of Dean's jerks, which gave the tall man a feeling of being stabbed right into his heart.  
The lunatic was lying on their bed, while the Samoan was sitting next to him on the mattress, the red first aid kid right beside them. Roman had wrapped at least two blankets around the blonde, making sure his body temperature couldn't drop again. Desperately Dean tried to crawl away, but the Samoan was stronger.  
"Please babe hold still. I'm sorry …" He apologized once again, carefully patting the blonde's bloody scratches dry with a clean gaze. " … j-just let me disinfect this ... otherwise it'll inflame."  
"Ahhh … huggghuuh …" Dean cried out when the disinfecting liquid hit his open skin and the blonde started crying in pain.  
"Oh babe, I'm so sorry …" Roman whispered sympathetically, leaning forward to kiss away Dean's hot tears, which had started streaming all over his face.  
" … almost done." He murmured softly, taking a few band-aids out of the first aid kid. "… you're so brave …" Roman soothed the blonde, while he carefully covered some of the deeper cuts in the lunatic's palms, before he pressed a gently kiss on each patch.  
"D-Do … do we s-still have one w-with the c-cool dinosaur … "Dean sobbed quietly, when the burning pain slowly eased. The Samoan couldn't help but smile, starting to search through the first aid kid.  
"Yes we have babe." Roman smiled, "There you go. A cool dinosaur patch right on your arm." The tall man carefully stroked the band-aid straight on the lunatic's arm, before he utilized the distraction of his boyfriend - who was smiling happily at the dinosaur, trying to make it move on his arm - covering some of the other scratches as well.

xxx

"You're ready to go to bed now babe?" Roman gave Dean a sweet kiss, wrapping the sleepy blonde tighter into his blankets, before the Samoan threw another one over both of them.  
"Good night my little caterpillar.", The tall man whispered into his boyfriend's dirty blonde curls, feeling how the younger man cuddled himself even closer against his warm body.

A happy sigh left the lunatic's lips, when he finally fell asleep on Roman's chest. Gently the Samoan stroked over Dean's cheek, realizing that it was a bit warmer than usual. But then he quickly decided to not bother the blonde with taking his temperature now and let his little caterpillar sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter (I know you had to wait for it so long ... :/). This is the final one of "Just a little fight" ... But I thought about writing a sequel (meaning another short story, which will base on this one) ... What will this be about? I left a hint in the last sentences of this chap. ;) (who of you found it :D?)  
So let me know what you think about a sequel.  
Thanks for all your support. Made me so happy once again *heart*  
I'll see you in the reviews :*  
**


End file.
